


Recreational Magic

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU:Magic, Bodyswap, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Miles try swapping bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreational Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sheffsfic, who requested Miles and Ivan bodyswap fic. This is, very vaguely, a Harry Potter crossover.

"I feel like a hunk of meat. A big, clumsy hunk of meat."

"Well, _I_ feel like a hyperactive ferret. I can't sit still." Ivan stood up to demonstrate this, then wobbled. "Also, I can't hold my drink."

"If you break any of my bones--" Miles said. He grabbed Ivan and pushed him back onto the sofa, and that felt oddly natural, in this body. Now that he thought about it, Ivan had a habit of doing stuff like that. "You shouldn't drink that much." 

"Why not?" Ivan poured himself another glass of wine. "I'm not the one who's going to have the hangover. Besides, you were the one who dared me to do this, it's not my fault. When did you say it would wear off?"

"Three hours more," Miles said, picking up the vial of Bodyswap Potion he'd bought, a little illegally, in the wizarding district of Vorbarr Sultana, and checking the label. 

"Well, it's either drink more or run around bouncing off the walls," Ivan said. He kicked his feet against the edge of the sofa, demonstrating. "And I think drinking is easier." 

Ivan's body, by contrast, thought sitting on the sofa doing absolutely nothing was a really good way to spend time. It was weird. Also, he'd had four large glasses of wine and only felt a little dizzy and relaxed. He stood up again, then climbed onto the arm of the sofa and stood there balancing precariously. Then, deliberately, he stepped off and crashed to the floor.

"Hey!" Ivan said. "Don't do that!"

It didn't hurt. At least, not in any particularly noticeable way. No broken bones, no bleeding, no rushing medics. Experimentally, Miles got up, climbed up again, this time higher up, and did it again. It was like being made of rubber. He just ... bumped. He didn't smash. 

"I could get used to this," he said. 

"All right," Ivan said, gulping down the wine, "if I'm going to wake up covered in bruises, you're _definitely_ going to have a hangover."


End file.
